AMOR DE ESTUDIANTES
by hinata.jpp
Summary: ok este es mi primer fic espero les guste Hina hinata esta estudiando para ser una gran medico como tsunade la actual directora de la escuela, desde que que tiene memoria esta enamorada de naruto ...pero en la preparatoria todo puede pasar...MODIFICADO
1. final perfecto

*TUBE QUE HACER UNAS MODIFICACIONES ASIQ PORFAVOR LEAN DE NUEVO EL PRIMER CAPITULO

*Bien este es mi primer fic..asi que sean amables conmigo XD los personajes de NAruto no me pertendecen blablalalblabla..pero si lo fueran hinata seria el personaje principal XD espero les guste

Era un d a comun y corriente despu s de clases en la konoha High school del pa s del fuego. Como en muchas escuelas esta preparatoria tambi n tiene actividades extracurriculares las cuales se llevaban a cabo al terminar el horario normal de la escuela y dependiendo de las actividades de cada estudiante era la hora de su salida final de la escuela pod a se a las 4 a las 6 a las 8 o alas 9 en algunos casos, casos como el mio Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata estudiante de 3 a o, con 17 a os de edad; no soy una estudiante popular, tampoco soy la mejor en la clase, pero tampoco soy de esos que se la pasan el d a sin hacer nada de provecho; no, a mi me gusta aprovechar todo mi tiempo para mejorar poco a poco en todos los aspectos y asi alg n d a llegar a ser un medico tan buena como Tsunade-sama pero eso es otra historia

Como les dec a era un d a mas de mi rutinaria vida el d a fue normal y aburrido conlas mismas clases de siempre , mas un examen sorpresa del maestro de historia..no me agrada que hagan ex menes sorpresa saliendo de clases tuve entrenamiento con Kurenai-sensei, Kiba y Shino quienes son mis compa eros de atletismo, sinceramente no soy muy buena en los deportes, pero eso no significa que no disfrute hacerlos...

-Bien chicos hoy ser un entrenamiento de condici n asi que prep rense- dec a kurenai sensei a sus 3 estudiantes empezaremos corriendo por todo el patio de la escuela por una hora!-

-Gracias a Kami que estamos en invierno..las seciones de condici n en verano son un gran problema con todo ese calos no crees Akamaru?-preguntaba Kiba a su perro mientras este le brindaba un par de ladridos como respuesta.

-por mi parte prefiero el verano tal ves sea mas cansado pero por eso mismo nos ayuda a incrementar nuestra condici n fisica-argumentaba Shino con una voz tan calmada como siempre

-yo ..yo apoyo a Kiba tambi n me canso m s cuando hace mucho calor le sonre a Kiba para demostrarle que estaba de acuerdo con el el clima es perfecto asi que esforc monos!-

-

..2 horas mas tarde ..

-Bien chicos el entrenamiento de hoy fue un xito nos vemos ma ana en el campo de entrenamiento a las 9 de la ma ana-se despedia kurenai mientras un peque o corria hacia ella y la abrazaba

-mami ya vamos a casa?...ma ana puedo acompa arlos en el entrenamiento?- pregunto el peque o Asuma mientras sujetaba la pierna de su madre

-si Asuma claro que puedes acompa arnos y Akamaru y yo te daremos unpaseo acabando contestaba Kiba sonriendo mientras le bantaba su dedo pulgar en se al de confianza

-hai..y yo te hare bocadillos por si te da hambre mientras entrenamos-comente al hijo de mi maestra d ndole una calida sonrisa

-enserio tia Hinata tu cocinas delicioso yummi!!-sonaba feliz el peque o mientras imaginaba los bocadillos hechos por la ojiperla

-oie porque a Shino y a mi no nos dices tios eh mocoso!!!-se quejaba Kiba mientras el peque o solo reia

-hem..chicos debo irme- comente yo tambi n me voy- continuo Shino

Me despedi y Sali corriendo a la biblioteca para acabar mi tarea ya que en una hora y media tendr a mi clase extra ya que hoy era el dia

Por fin Viernes el d a m s esperado de la semana no solo por ser el ultimo antes de un relajante fin de semana descansando y cumpliendo algunas misiones no no solo por eso sino tambi n porque hoy tenia clase de m sica era un nuevo proyecto en la escuela pero simplemente me hab a atrapado la m sica me encantaba con la profesora Yui Ayami que nos ense aba desde solfeo hasta como tocar el instrumento de nuestra elecci n o a cantar inluso prometi ense arnos algunos jutsus originarios de su aldea..pero eso seria hasta fines de curso solo pensarlo me emocionaba mi primera clase de m sica.

La clase fue genial, fant stica aprfendimos much simas cosas no se que instrumento quiero aprender a tocar mm me gustan el piano, el bajo, la guitarra, y la flauta ..mmla flauta de lado mm no se como se llama pero esa estoy realmente muy emocionada..ya son las 8:00 ah!!! Ahora que lo recuerdo esta semana me toca a mi hacer la limpieza del sal n!! Ser mejor que me apresure!

Limpiar el sal n me tomo m s tiempo del que esperaba ya eran las 9:20 y ya casi acababa solo me faltaba limpiar la pizarra y listo ..

Iba atravesando el patio principal de la escuela se me hab a hecho tarde limpiando el sal n de clases .ya eran las 9:30 pm -seguramente neji-oniichan me matar por llegar tarde a casa- yo segu a sumida en mis pensamientos tratando de caminar lo m s r pido que mis cansados pies me permit an por fin cruce la enorme puerta que separaba el terreno de la escuela baya que hace frio..se nota que el invierno ya llego..estamos a finales de octubre-dije para mi misma mientrasme acomodaba la bujanda y subia en cierre de mi chamarra

-Naruto BAKA!!!!- grito ino golpeando a su hermano en la cabeza

-demo ino-neesan no es mi culpa de verdad - lloriqueaba un adolorido Naruto mientras se sobaba la cabeza-hontoni gommen yo yo pens que tu traer as las llaves de la casa-

- ..? una silueta iba saliendo de la escuela cuando se tropez con una muy enfadada Ino

-OUCH!!..fijate por donde vas!!!! Ah Hinata eres tu..perdoname . estas bien?-decia mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie de nuevo

-si Ino-chan y tu, no te lastimaste?-

-no hina para nada- sacudi ndose un poco la ropa

-hinata-chan!!!! estas bien? Que te hizo la aho..de mi hermana?- Naruto sal a corriendo a ver como se encontraban Ino y Hinata

-Na..NAruto-kun..daishobu (estoy bien) arigato pero que esta pasando ..digo por .porque estaban discutiendo?..esta todo bien puedo ayudarles en algo?-

-hay Hina esq veras -Comentaba Ino poniendo una cara de borreguito mis padres se fueron a una misi n toda la semana..y el baka de mi ototo dejo las llaves en casa-ino se segu a quejando de su hermano con ganas de matarlo y lanz ndole una mirada asecina

-demo..Hinata chan yo no tengo la culpa yo no sabia que a Ino se le iba a olvidar sus llaves..y por eso las deje en mi casillero..asi que hemos regresado a buscarlas-ambos hermanos solo se hechaban la culpa mutuamente pensaba yo mientras los ve a discutir- chicos ap rense por que ya va a ser hora de que cierren la escuela-ambos..al escucharme dejaron de discutir

-si tienes raz n ya es muy tarde -dijo una pensativa Ino-ire por tus llaves baka asi que dime que numero es tu casillero preguntaba asu hermano mientras le arrebataba las llaves de su locker

.oh ..por cierto Hinata que haces aqu ..como dijo Ino ya es muy tarde-Naruto puso su dedo en la barbilla simulando hablar muy seriamente hay Naruto baka Hina es una ni a muy dedicada no como tu seguramente se quedo a estudiar o algo asi Ino estaba muy segura de lo que dec a mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Naruto en la espalda-bueno voy por las llaves baka ahora vuelvo cuida bien a hinata-dicho esto Ino entro corriendo a la escuela dej ndonos a Naruto y ami en parados en la entrada del estacionamiento del hospital junto a la escuela

-brrrr vaya que hace frio se quejaba el pobre Naruto que parec a congelarse-Hinata u tambi n tienes frio verdad..hasta tienes la nariz roja ..jaja-decia mi adorado rubio mientras me se alaba yo solo pude ponerme roja como un tomate tengo una idea!!!..hagamos casita asi los 2 nos mantendremos calientitos dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa ca..casita -por kami yo que pens que mi cara no podr a estar mas roja y sin darme cuenta Naruto ya me estaba abrazando no se ni cuanto tiempo duro abrazandome ..me sent a tan feliz su pecho tocaba mi espalda ..ya que me abrazo por detr s ..y como es un poco mas alto que yo su cabeza la recargo en mi hombro kami creo que he muerto y estoy en el cielo era lo nico que pasaba por mi mente Naruto el chico del que estoy enamorada desde que entre al instituto estaba tan cerca de mi todo era fant stico literalmente solo est bamos el y yo en el mundo no hab a nadie mas..y todo se volvi blanco era como una luz segadora no ve a nada pero sentirlo tan cerca de mi ..me hacia sentirme tan bien con tanta paz

-HEY!! Ustedes 2 par de tortolos quitenser y dejen pasar de una ves si no quieren que los atropeyen!!!-gritaba ino desde la puerta de la escuela haci ndome despertar de mi trance..-qu que QUE!!!!!! oh Dios mio hab a una ambulancia parada frente a nosotros..rayops lo hab a olvidado est bamos frente al estacionamiento del hospital .. que tonta fui que pena que pensar Naruto ahora de mi . go..gommen -dije mientras caminbabamos hacia donde estaba ino despu s de romper el abrazo

-Hina-cha perdona no me di cuenta de cuando llego la ambulancia ah ..-se disculpaba Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza

iee no importa Naruto-kun..-no me dejaron acabar ya que fui interumpida por el rubio

-nee nee , por cierto hinata... que haces aqui tan tarde?, las clases acabaron ya hace varias horas, no es verdad ino?-

-baka onii-zan Hinata chanes una persona muy aplicada obviamente se quedo estudiando o en alguna actividad extracurricular-dijo ino despues de haber interrumpido con un golpe en la cabeza a naruto quien se quejaba por el dolor ocacionado hace unos segundos....

-oh!!enserio, eso si me lo espero de alguien como hinata-chan ella es muy dedicada-argumento unadolorido naruto que seguia sobandose la cabeza, donde se le comenzaba a formar un chichon

-ha-hai..etto..y-yo entre al nuevo curso de musica que esta promoviendo el instituto-

-waaaaa sugoii Hinata -chan...pero que que es lo que hacen ahi??-

-Naruto baka!!!, seguramente tocara algun instrumento o cantar , por algo es clase de musica- dijo ino amenazando a naruto con sacarle otro chichon si seguia haciendo comentarios estupidos

-de hecho puedes elegir que es lo que deseas hacer tocar, cantar o ambos- conteste sonriendo

-ahh... que es lo que haras hina..cantaras en el coro o tocaras??- pregunto ino con curiosidad, captando la atenciondel rubio

-etto-empece a jugar con mis dedos estaba nerviosa esperaba poder lograr cumplir con mis propositos..-de hecho, ambos ya que la sensei dice qu-que tengo bonita voz-quiero dejar de ser tan timida o al menos poder hablar mas fluidamente

-yosh!!!-naruto mostraba que estaba bastante emocionado- Hinata-chan ser la mejor dattebayo!!!!-

-y que instrumento planeas tocar hina-chan?-me volvio apreguntar ino

-pu-pues a-aun no me decido, por lo menos ya m-me estan ense ando atocar el piano y espero po-poder aprender a tocar la flauta lateral mas tarde-

-pues habr que ver cuanto tiempo tienes no? cuando es la primera presentacion?-

-ser en mayo-para el dia de las madres (en M xico el dia de las madres se festeja el 10 de mayo)

-YOSH!!!!- Ya lo he decidido!!!! -grito naruto captando nuestra antencion

-eh?..Naruto-kun-

-de que hablas naruto?-

-Hinata!! esta decidido ire a verte a la presentacion, asi que esfuerzate mucho porfavor!!!-me dijo naruto tomando mis manos y mirandome muy ilucionado

-Naruto-kun..-no pude evitar sonrojarme - wa-watashi... gambatene!!!!-

-bueno hina debemos irnos-afirmo ino quien miraba a su hermano

-nos vemos ma ana hinata-chan- se despidio naruto

-ha-hai mina, sayonara-les dije despidiendome con la mano

-sayonara-gritaron los gemelos que ya se iban alejando, suspire ese sin duda era el final perfecto de un gran dia....

Hinata-sama esta bien estaba preocupado por usted ya son las 10 de la noche y usted aun no hab a llegado a casa...-

-gommen Neji perdi la nocion del tiempo- le conteste con timides hai hinata-sama v monos hiashi sama nos espera para cenar- asi Neji y yo nos despedimos de Ino y Naruto..y partimos a casa esa noche dormi con una calida sonrisa por ese precioso recuerdo todo por un simple abrazo.


	2. ensayamos juntos

hola a todos bn Hinata cantara 2 canciones una acompañada y la otra no x favor ponganme sugerencias de que canciones les gusatria que cantara unas de las opciones son: Celine Dion - Wind beneath my wings, konoyo no uta de black cat,Roxette - Listen To Your Heart..ueno les encargo mas sugerencias o su opinion de antemano gracias!!! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * * * * Los dias pasan, cada uno exactamente igual al anterior, y apesar de eso yo aun sigo igual....Ahora me dirijo al nuevo salon de musica que esta en el tercer piso

pronto sera la audion para solistas del conciertod el dia de las madres...

-"naruto kun"-suspire -me estoy esforzando mucho- tengo mucho tiempo sin verlo...y pronto serra la presentacion de musica,es verdad, ahora que lo pienso no lo veo desde aquel dia...

-flash back-

-nee nee , por cierto hinata... que haces aqui tan tarde?, las clases acabaron ya hace varias horas, no es verdad ino?-

-baka onii-zan Hinata chanes una persona muy aplicada obviamente se quedo estudiando o en alguna actividad extracurricular-dijo ino despues de haber interrumpido con un golpe en la cabeza a naruto quien se quejaba por el dolor ocacionado hace unos segundos....

-oh!!enserio, eso si me lo espero de alguien como hinata-chan ella es muy dedicada-argumento unadolorido naruto que seguia sobandose la cabeza, donde se le comenzaba a formar un chichon

-ha-hai..etto..y-yo entre al nuevo curso de musica que esta promoviendo el instituto-

-waaaaa sugoii Hinata -chan...pero que que es lo que hacen ahi??-

-Naruto baka!!!, seguramente tocara algun instrumento o cantar , por algo es clase de musica- dijo ino amenazando a naruto con sacarle otro chichon si seguia haciendo comentarios estupidos

-de hecho puedes elegir que es lo que deseas hacer tocar, cantar o ambos- conteste sonriendo

-ahh... que es lo que haras hina..cantaras en el coro o tocaras??- pregunto ino con curiosidad, captando la atenciondel rubio

-etto-empece a jugar con mis dedos estaba nerviosa esperaba poder lograr cumplir con mis propositos..-de hecho, ambos ya que la sensei dice qu-que tengo bonita voz-quiero dejar de ser tan timida o al menos poder hablar mas fluidamente

-yosh!!!-naruto mostraba que estaba bastante emocionado- Hinata-chan ser la mejor dattebayo!!!!-

-y que instrumento planeas tocar hina-chan?-me volvio apreguntar ino

-pu-pues a-aun no me decido, por lo menos ya m-me estan ense ando atocar el piano y espero po-poder aprender a tocar la flauta lateral mas tarde-

-pues habr que ver cuanto tiempo tienes no? cuando es la primera presentacion?-

-ser en mayo-para el dia de las madres (en M xico el dia de las madres se festeja el 10 de mayo)

-YOSH!!!!- Ya lo he decidido!!!! -grito naruto captando nuestra antencion

-eh?..Naruto-kun-

-de que hablas naruto?-

-Hinata!! esta decidido ire a verte a la presentacion, asi que esfuerzate mucho porfavor!!!-me dijo naruto tomando mis manos y mirandome muy ilucionado

-Naruto-kun..-no pude evitar sonrojarme - wa-watashi... gambatene!!!!-

-bueno hina debemos irnos-afirmo ino quien miraba a su hermano

-nos vemos ma ana hinata-chan- se despidio naruto

-ha-hai mina, sayonara-les dije despidiendome con la mano

-sayonara-gritaron los gemelos que ya se iban alejando

-fin del flash back-

Es verdad..naruto-kun confia en mi nodebo defraudarlo-Naruto-kun ME ESFORZARE!!-

-hmnt ..hyuuga...pareces tener mucha energia hoy-

creo que me distraje tanto que me perdi de la realidad y ahora sasuke kun me estaba viendo raro que pena...-u-uchiha -san su-summimasen no me di cuenta de que estaba ahi-me disculpe mientras le dejaba pasar al aula Sasuke entro y me dejo disculpandsome sola en la puerta pero se paro en seco y volvolteo a verme y con esa frialdad que tanto lo caracterizaba

-hmnt.. te vas a quedar ahi todo el dia??-se dio la vuelta y se dirigio al piano - o vas a entrar al salon?-

-a-ah..hai..- dije entrando al salon cerrando la puerta tras de mi- etto.. Uchiha -san no, no sabia que usted tambien formaba parte del proyecto musical de laescuela-

-sasuke-

-e-eh??-

-sasuke, solo dime sasuke, no me gustan las formalidades-

-ha-hai..uchi...Sasuke-san...-me miro con desaprovacion creo haber entendido la razonde su disgusto...-Sa-Sasuke-kun??

-asi esta mejor, pues sobre tu pregunta, en realidad podria decirte que si pero no vengo muy seguido a los ensayos..se nota?-

que si se notaba? en menos de un mes sera la primera presentacion... y es la primera ves que lo veo aqui _ _llll

-sasuke-kun porque no sueles venir a los ensayos??- *pude hablar sin tartamudear!!! ^u^*

-hmnt.. no me gusta ser acosado por todas esas chicaas chillonas-

-oh ya veo-me imagine al pobre de Sasuke kun siendo perseguido por su club de fans -jeje creo que ahora lo entiendo

-HMNT-

-sasuke kun...vas a participar en el casting?-

-si, tocare una cancion en el piano-la mirada de Sasuke cambio por un segundo de una mirada fria a una mirada algo melancolica-..una cancion que le compuse a mi oka-san despues de que muri -pero volvio a cambiar en un instante- y tu?

-ah..ha-hai!! ..yo quiero cantar-empece a jugar con mis dedos y tartamudear de nuevo rayos...-Sasuke-kun demos lo mejor en el casting-

-hmnt ..hyuuga...eres realmente rara, pero me agradas-

-a-arigato Sasuke-kun.. tu tambien me agradas- waa eso me tomo por sorpresa nunca me imagine que Uchiha Sasuke me llegara a decir eso, ni siquiera a hablar

- quieres ensayar conmigo?, mi cancion necesita una voz femenina-

-hai sasuke kun sera un placer-

SAsuke y yo estuvimos practicando...la cancion que escribio era realmente hermosa..ensayamos media hora y despues tomamos un descanso Sasuke -kun es mas amable de lo que todos creen me alegra saber que no es tan frio como parece,solo necesita confiar mas en los demas, despues de unr ato ambos nos abrimos mas el uno con el otro y comenzamos a platicar mientreas comiamos el almuerzo

-asi que te gusta el dobe no es asi, Hinata-chan?-me dijo sasuke despues de verver un sorvo de su te

-cof cof cof-no puede evitar ahogarme de la impresion-etto....-de verdad soy tan obvia?-po-porque lo dices Sasuke-kun

-jaja pues porque cuando estabas hablando sola mencionabas coasas como "naruto kun me esforzare para ti ahh naruto kuun"-decia sasuke con un tono chillon tratando de imitrarme

-que pena..nod ebo sumirme tanto en mis pensamientos....gommene sasuke kun-

-ya vasta deja de pedir perdon.. siempre estas pidiendo perdon Hinata ten un poco mas de autoestima-

-gommene sasuke kun-

-ves ahi estas otra ves pidiendo perdon-

-pues entonces perdon por pedir perdon- le dije de forma graciosa y ambos comenzamos a reir y despues volvimos a ensayar

-Sasuke-kun es tarde debemos irnos a casa-le dije mirando el reloj -pronto cerraran la escuela- se nos paso el tiempo volando

-tienes razon hinata, salgamos no creo que quieras pasar la noche aqui o si?-me dijo tratando de espantarme con una voz tenebrosa

-jaja no claro que no Sasuke-kun vamonos-

Saliendo de la escuela empezamos a caminar rumbo a nuestras casas que por asualidad no estaban muy lejanas una de la otra el camino fue muy silencioso por parte de ambos hasta que llegamos a un punto donde cada uno tomaria un camino diferente

-Gracias por permitirme ensayar contigo hoy sasuke-kun - le dije antes de despedirme -me diverti mucho -

-hmnt.. no hay de que Hinata, gracias a ti-me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

-gracias a mi?? por que?- Sasuke no se detuvo pero alcance a escuchar lo que dijo casi en susurro

-gracias por ser mi..amiga... 


	3. ¿qué pasó?

~NOTA: LA CANCION ES LOVE CHRONICLE DE FULL MOON WO SAGASHITE

estaba sentada ern una banca del patio del colegio esperando, como ultimamente suelo hacer, a Sasuke parra ir a ensayar al Salon de m sica, mientras esperaba, empece a recordad como Sasuke y yo nos comenzamos a hablar, nunca pense que alguien tan popular como el llegara a dirigirme la palabra jamas, y mucho menos que debajo de esa apariencia fria y calculadora se escondiera una persona de corazon tan calido como el de el...

Asi el ensayar con Sasuke-kun, poco a poco, se fue convirtiendo en costumbre, al mismo tiempo que nuestras conversaciones se hacian mas frecuentes, incluso me llegue a acostumbrar de las miradas asesinas de su club de fans ^_^" aunque al principio fue dificil esas chicas de verdad parecen tener pistolas en ves de ojos,ero creo que ha valido la pena, a que he conocido una parte de sasuke kun que, les puedo acegurar casi nadie conoce, a ese Sasuke amable y caballeroso que solo existe en los sue os de su club de fans. y aunque ser amiga de Uchiha Sasuke tenia sus contras, realmente habia aprendido a valorar mucho su teniamos mucha confianza, lo habia llegado a considerar en un par de meses mi mejor amigo le contaba de toso, incluso mis sentimientos por el joven rubio, aunque por alguna razon siempre que abordabamos el tema se enojaba o cambiaba de tema...supongo que no le agrada mucho

-Hinata-

-uhh?..sasuke-kun te estaba esperando ^_^ , vamos a ensayar?-

-los iento hina..tengo un proyecto hoy deberas ensayar por tu cuenta pero nos vemos ma ana si?-

-h-hai mata a-ashita, Sasuke-kun

observe a sasuke alejarse en direcicon contraria al salond e musica, me puse de pie y me dirigi al salond e musica, esto me serviria ya que no he ensayado mas que la cancion que toca Sasuke pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para ensayr la cancion con la que yo queria concursar en la audicion desde un principio Entro al salonde musica y acomodo mis cosas, sacolas partituras y la letra de mi cancion y me acerco al piano para practicar

-"El salon de musica se siente solo sin Sasuke"-

Comence a tocar el piano en aquel salon que en la ausencia de gente lucia extremadamente grande...Suspire, debo concentrarme en mi cancion...

naze darou koi no shikata sae sukkari wasureteta deai wa itsuka kuru wakare no hajimari to itsu no manika kimetsukete ita

"Mas fuerte hina, tieneS una hermosa voz quie no quieres que todos la escuchen?" las palabras de Sasuke resonaban en mi cabeza CON LAS CORRECCIONES QUE ME HA IDO HACIENDO EN CADA ENSAYO QUE HEMOS TENIDO JUNTOS

yogoreta SUNIIKAA no hodoketa himo musunde kureta hanikamu anata no egao asahi o abite TOKIMEIta kyuu ni

aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne

"ESO ES HINATA! RECUERDA DEBES ESTAR SEGURA DE TU VOZ, DE TUS CAPACIDADES, DE TI"

kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto

fushigi da ne itsumo no keshiki mo tokubetsu ni miete kuru hana ya tori ya umi kaze yama amai taiyou subete kagayaki yori sou naka

"VAMOS HINA DEBES SENTIR LO QUE ESTAS CANTANDO, SINO TIEINE SENTIMIENTO, LO DEMAS NO SIRVE DE NADA"

tokenai JIGUSOU no saigo no PIISU mitsuketa yo ooki na anata no senaka watashi mamorare tsuite yuku eien ni

ima made konna ni mawari michi shita kedo massugu aisuru jishin o moteta ne

asu kara no yume ni futari ima yukau yo nani ga atte mo hitomi sorasanai

aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne

"ESO ES HINATA PERFECTO!, DEFINITIVAMENTE ERES UNA HYUUGA"!!!

asu kara no yume ni futari ima mukau yo nani ga atte mo hitomi sorasanai

aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne

kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto

-acabe..."arigato Sasuke kun siento que he mejorado mucho....gracias a ti"- solte un suspiro me senti tan feliz por fin sentia que empezaba a mejorar

-*aplausos*..Woow ..Hinata chan eres magnifica!!-gire algo impresonada por aquellos intrusos, segun yo estaba sola peor esa voz, la conocia muy bien y noo pude evitar ponerme feliz al escucharla

-"esa voz...es"..Na-naruto -kun...-tenia tanto tiempo de no verlo me habia concentrado demaciado en los ensayos el entrenamiento y la escuela, que no me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo deje de verlo

-que que haces aqui?-le pregunte sonrojada mientras levantaba la vista..y ahi estaban Naruto y Sasuke, recargados en el marco de la puerta observandome

-hinata chan eres asombrosa ya quiero que sea la presentacion ser magistral dattebayo!!!!...no lo crees teme?-

-hmnt- Sasuke me me veia de forma distinta, me veia con la misma frialdad que muestraa todos los demas, acaso esta enojado?

-Sa-sasuke-kun...que-que te parece?- Por unos segundos nuestras miradas se cruzaron, un segundo enque su mirada logro petrificarme, que habia hecho?  
porque me miraba con tanto ..odio?? que no eramos buenos amigos?

-hmnt-fue lo unico que obtuve como respuesta, ya que despues Sasuke se dio la uelta y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida...

-Sa...suke..."por que estaba actuando asi?"-baje la mirada porque se comportaba asi conmigo

-Sasuke teme! espera!!, gommene hinata-chan asi es el teme no le prestes mucha atencion-

-co-como que asi es el?-

-si jeje es un malhumorado, supongo que por eso soy unod e sus pocos amigos es un amargadopero no le hagas caso hina eres genial!-

-..."sasuke..tu, tu no eres asi"-

-hinata-chan me voy por que el teme me deja!..hey teme espera- grito naruto mientras salia corriendo detras de el dejandome de nuevo sola en aquel gran salon...con un solo pensamiento..."sasuke..." 


End file.
